Mischief The Sequel
by chicken160688
Summary: Imagine Sun Hill's finest all at school together. The Sequel. SamPhil
1. Chapter 1

For your information – The group are friends at school and they're now at the end of Year 11. This follows on from Mischief, you don't have to read that to understand this but it will probably help.

Chapter One – May Week 1-2

"Phillip …Take me shopping and you can copy my homework." Samantha teased, holding her maths book just out of his reach.

"Sam, I don't do shopping!"

"You'll have to if you want my homework!" She smiled. Phil scowled at her.

"Alright, I'll take you shopping!" He scowled. Sam laughed, kissing his cheek.

"This homework had better be good!" He said, opening her exercise book.

Sam lay down on Phil's bed while Phil frantically scribbled his homework down on a scrap of paper, before joining her on the bed.

"Don't get any ideas!" Sam remarked, feeling his hand on her thigh.

"Ideas about what?"

"You know what I mean!" Sam replied. "We've talked about this."

"I know. And I wasn't getting ideas; I just like putting my hand on your leg. That alright?" He asked. Sam nodded with a smile, placing her hand on top of Phil's.

"Jo?"

"Samantha?"

"Do you think Phil knows about our 6 month anniversary?" Sam whispered.

"Phil, remember an important date like that? I don't think so sweetheart!" Jo replied. Samantha frowned and returned her attention to the blackboard.

"Want me to drop some not so subtle hints?" Jo whispered.

At lunch, Sam, Jo and Gary were stood in the lunch queue, laughing at their new substitute French teacher.

"Mind if I push in?" Phil asked, kissing Sam on the lips.

"Phil that's really unfair. You should wait like everyone else." Sam said.

"But if I do that then we won't be able to sit together." He pointed out. Samantha was about to reply when the person behind them interrupted.

"I don't know why you hang around with her Phil. You could do so much better!" Rebecca West said.

"Yeah? And you could do so much better by shutting that big gob of yours!" Phil replied turning his back towards her. Sam giggled, putting her arm around his waist.

"I love you babes!" He whispered, kissing the top of her head. Samantha smiled.

"Love you too!" She whispered back.

After they had bought lunch, they sat down at an empty table. Sam sat down next to Phil and ate his chips.

"Oi, get your own!" Phil complained.

"I'm on a diet!" Sam replied as if it were obvious.

"Then why are you eating my chips?" He asked, very confused.

"Because I like chips!"

"But you just said you were on a diet!" Phil replied, even more confused.

"Oh so you think I should be on a diet?" Samantha asked, a little annoyed.

"I never said that, you did."

"If you think I should go on a diet then why don't you just come out and say it!" Samantha said fiercely before storming off.

"What the hell was that about?" Phil asked.

"I think it might be about you forgetting your 6 month anniversary." Jo said, helping him out.

"Shit! When?" He asked.

"Language Mr Hunter or I'll have you in detention!" Mr Manson said from the next table.

"Tomorrow." Jo replied.

"Hello?" Sam asked as her mum passed her the phone later that afternoon.

"Babe, why aren't you answering my texts?" Phil asked a little hurt. Sam didn't reply. "You think I've forgotten don't you?" Phil said.

"Forgotten what?" Samantha asked.

"Our 6 month anniversary. How could you think I'd forget something like that?"

"Well you never mentioned it and you always forget your mum's birthday and stuff." Sam replied.

"Well I have a day full of fun in store for us tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah?" Sam smiled.

"Yep. I'm gonna come and pick you up at 10 and then we're gonna go shopping and have some lunch. And then more shopping and then I thought we could go for dinner and then I thought we could go to the cinema and see the James Bond film you've been lusting over for weeks!"

"Awww Phil, I knew there was a reason for why I loved you …… And I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier."

"Me too babes. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at 10."

"Gaz, how's the situation with Honey going?" Jo asked as they walked home.

"I think she still fancies Mr Manson." He said glumly. "I don't think she really wants to be with me."

"Well find someone new then. What about Emma? Zain dumped her cos she was too dippy, sounds right up your street!" Jo said sarcastically.

"Cool! Have you got her number?" Gary exclaimed.

"I love you Phil!" Sam whispered as they sat down in the empty cinema. "Today's been great!"

"Love you too! And it has been good today. I especially enjoyed the underwear shopping!" He grinned.

"Well if you're good I might even give you a special preview!" She hinted. Phil grinned to himself as the film started.

"Mmmmmm Daniel Craig is soooo sexy!" Sam said dreamily as they came out of the cinema.

"Hey! I thought that I was sexy!" Phil said, pretending to look hurt.

"You are!" She said, taking his hand in her own.

"Good answer babe!" He grinned. "Now, you were saying earlier that you would give me a special preview of that underwear …."


	2. Chapter 2

For your information – The group are friends at school and they're now at the end of Year 11. This follows on from Mischief, you don't have to read that to understand this but it will probably help.

Chapter Two – June

"Sam, stop stressing! They're only exams!" Phil said.

"Only exams! You can't say that! If I don't get the grades I need I can't go to college and if I can't go to college then I can't go to university and if I can't go to university then I can't get a good job and if I can't get a good job then I'll end up a lonely homeless spinster!"

"You could always retake!" Phil said after a moment's silence.

"I can't retake!" She almost shouted.

Phil stretched out on Sam's bed while she frantically searched in her school bag for her calculator.

"Sam you'll be fine. You're really clever!" Phil said.

"That doesn't mean that I don't have to revise!" She replied. "And what about you? You have to work too otherwise we won't be able to go to college together!"

"I'll do it later." He replied.

"You always say that! What about if we revise together?" Sam suggested.

"What subject?" He asked suspiciously.

"Maths?"

"Sam, I hate maths." Phil whined.

"Samantha you look exhausted honey!" Jo remarked as they came out of their exam the next morning.

"I was up until 2 am revising and then I couldn't sleep." Sam yawned.

"For God's sake Sam they're only exams and you'll be fine anyway."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She said.

"Cos you'll do great whatever. Now stop stressing. There's only one exam left now anyway, you've got a whole week to revise. Promise me no more late nights?"

"Ok." Sam said quietly.

"Good. Now why don't we go to town and do some retail therapy?" Jo suggested.

"Do you think Phil would like this?" Sam asked holding up a black lacy underwear set.

"Probably, it's lacy and barely there. He'll love it!" Jo replied dryly.

"Jo when are you gonna get with someone?" Samantha asked.

"When I find someone." She replied.

"Have you ever ... You know ... Kissed anyone?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"A girl or a boy?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Both."

"Is it different kissing a girl?"

"Not really." Jo replied. "Anyway, what about you? Has Hunter lured you into bed yet?"

"No." Sam smiled. "We decided to wait until after our exams."

"That's next week!" Jo grinned. "Awww my little girl's all grown up!" She laughed hugging her.

"Get off!" Sam laughed.

The exam period had been tough on everyone and everyone was dreading the final exam. The dreaded English essay writing paper.

"Sam, how are you supposed to revise for an English exam?" Phil asked, puzzled as he looked through his English folder.

"Practice." Sam said not looking up from her folder.

"But I hate writing essays." Phil whined.

"You'll have to write one tomorrow in the exam anyway."

"I know but I hate practicing. Why don't we watch a DVD or something, we've done enough revising." Phil suggested. Sam lay on Phil's bed thinking for a while.

"Ok, I suppose we could do with a break."

"And I'll tell Mum that we want our tea in here." Phil said, shouting down the stairs to his mum. He came back in and closed the door.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked, looking at his shelf of DVDs.

"Ummm have you got the new Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"You just want to watch Johnny Depp don't you?" He grinned.

"Of course." Sam smiled, letting Phil lie on the bed next to her. He lay on his back, pulling Sam to lie against his side.

"Love you." Sam whispered, as the film started.

"Love you too." He whispered back, kissing her softly. She returned the kiss, placing her hand inside his school shirt.

The young couple sprung apart suddenly when the door opened and his brother Steve walked in.

"What do you want?" Phil asked fiercely. "We're busy!"

"Mum said tea's ready."

"We're having our's up here." Phil said, pushing him out of the room.

"I want to have mine in here. I want to watch this film."

"Tough! You can't!"

"I'm telling mum!" Steve said, slamming the door.

"You're so mean Phillip!" Sam smiled.

"I just want to spend time alone with you." He said kissing her again. "You know what we talked about babe? ….. About what we'd do after our exams?" Phil asked softly.

"Yeah."

"Do you … You know … Still want to… To do that?" He asked. She turned around to face him and nodded, kissing him softly.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Jo said as Gary went to meet is new girlfriend Emma.

"Well she's Zain's ex so she's probably up for anything!" He said excitedly. "Anyway, I'm a responsible, mature man now!"

"Sure you are little bro!"


	3. Chapter 3

For your information – The group are friends at school and they're now at the end of Year 11. This follows on from Mischief, you don't have to read that to understand this but it will probably help.

Chapter Three – July

"What time did you get in last night?" Jo asked her brother as she sat down at the breakfast table.

"Not that late." Gary replied, looking for the Sugar Puffs in the cupboard.

"So? What happened with Emma?"

"None of your beeswax!" He replied, pouring milk in his cereal bowl.

"Don't be cheeky!" Jo snapped, slapping him around the head.

"Sam?" Phil asked.

"What?" She asked, looking up from her book.

"You know I'm going to France next week?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Well Mum suggested that you could come too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you want to come?" He asked.

"Yeah. But are you sure you can put up with me for 2 weeks?"

"Of course. She said we can share bedroom." He grinned.

"Did you sulk until she agreed?"

"No, she suggested it. She said it was cheaper for someone to share with me and I refused point blank to live with Steve for 2 weeks."

"Awww your mum is lovely." Sam replied. "I'm so excited!" She grinned, hugging Phil who was led on the bed.

"Will you wear that sexy underwear I bought you for your birthday?" He asked with a smirk.

"Maybe!" She smiled. "I'm gonna start packing!" Sam said jumping up from the bed.

"Gary …..!" Jo shouted up the stairs.

"What?" He whined, poking his head out of his bedroom door.

"I heard you got a pen stuck up your nose last night pretending to be a walrus!" She smiled. Gary scowled and slammed his bedroom door. Jo giggled and returned to her phone call.

The following week, Sam and Phil got out of the car and looked at their hotel. It was very impressive, 3 swimming pools, various Jacuzzis and lots of bars and restaurants. The couple sat with Steve in the reception while Phil's mum sorted out the rooms.

"This is gonna be so good!" Sam said excitedly.

"I don't want you dragging me to the shops every night though babe." Phil said.

"Well I'll go shopping with your Mum and you can look after Steve!" Sam smirked.

"No, I'll come shopping with you!" He replied quickly.

"Phil, can we go swimming yet?" Steve asked, wriggling around in his seat.

"If you wanna swim in your pants you can!" Phil replied. Steve scowled at him, sitting back down and waiting for his mum to return.

Half an hour later, Phil lay on the hotel bed whilst Sam was unpacking.

"Phil are you actually going to unpack or are you just gonna lay there?"

"I'm gonna lay here." He replied. "Anyway I don't need to unpack. I'm gonna live out of my suitcase all week."

"You can't do that. Everything will be creased!" Sam scoffed at the very idea.

"You can iron it for me!" He grinned.

"I don't think so. I'll never iron for you!"

"Not even when we're married?" He asked, pretending to be hurt.

Sam looked at him suspiciously. "Why? Are you asking me?"

"Asking you what?"

"To marry you."

"No!" Phil replied, sitting up alarmed.

"Good! Cos I don't want to get married." Sam replied.

"What? Ever?"

"No not ever. Just not until I'm like 30."

"But you'll be old then!" Phil replied.

"So will you." Sam reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" He said, scratching his head.

"Who told you about the walrus?" Gary asked casually as Jo was sat watching TV.

"Emma phoned me this morning."

"What else did she say?"

"She wanted to speak to you but I said you were sulking in your room. So she's gonna phone back." She smiled as Gary ran to the phone.

Sam scowled as Phil dive bombed into the swimming pool getting her wet.

"Do you have to do that?" She asked as he reappeared from beneath the water. He grinned sheepishly.

"So? What did she say?" Jo asked as Gary put the phone down.

"We're going out again tomorrow night. She thought I was funny." He gloated.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"You do know that it's Zain's party tomorrow night." Jo said.

"Well I'll take her with me after our date."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She is Zain's ex."

"So, he's got a new girlfriend now."

"It won't be much fun. Sam and Phil won't be there." Jo said.

"All they do is kiss!"

"It's sweet!"

"We never slept in the same bed together." Sam said, sliding into bed next to Phil.

"I know." He grinned. Sam lay her head on his chest and linked her fingers with his own.

"I love you." She whispered after a few minutes, but Phil was already asleep. She frowned before kissing his cheek and closing her eyes.

"Sam? What's pieuvre mean?" Phil asked, glancing at his menu.

"I dunno." Sam replied. Phil waited for the waiter to return and asked him.

"Fish." Came the reply from the waiter.

"I'll have that then. Can I have it with chips?"

"If sir would like his fish with chips?" The waiter rolled his eyes.

Sam and Phil chatted as they waited for their meal to arrive. When it did Phil looked in horror at his plate.

"What is that?" Sam asked, wrinkling her nose. "Is that octopus?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Weather's here, Wish you were lovely! Cheeky cow!" Jo said, reading out Sam and Phil's postcard.

"What else does it say?" Gary asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Love Sam and Phil." Jo replied, handing him the card.

"I can't believe we're going home tomorrow." Sam grumbled, putting her book on the ground. "It's gone way too quickly." She added.

"And I still haven't managed to get your bikini off yet!" He replied, looking up from his magazine.

"I'm surprised you need to get my bikini off when you have all those naked girls in that magazine!" She replied coolly.

"Well I wouldn't have to read this magazine if you'd give me a quick peek. You always wrap a towel around you whenever I try and go near you. I don't know why I bother sometimes!"

"No, I don't know why you bother either!" She replied, turning her back on him.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" He asked. "Why can't you just admit that it's you with the problem, not me!"

"I don't have a problem; it's you pestering me every minute of the day!" Sam replied angrily.

"No it isn't! It's you! You're frigid!"

"Well if I am it's because you spend all day looking at tarts in magazines!" Sam replied.

"Well at least they're not all hung up on their morals like you are!"

"Only because they don't have any morals!"

Phil was about to reply when Andre, a French boy who had taken a shining to Sam, walked over to them.

"What's up with you two?" Andre asked.

"Phil's being a tart!" Sam said, folding her arms.

"Only cos you're frigid!" He replied. Sam glared at him, blushing a light shade of pink.

"I don't understand." Andre said, looking confused.

"Ignore him!" Sam said, placing a hand on Andre's arm. Phil shook his head in disgust before getting up and going for a swim.

"Where's Phil?" Steve asked licking an ice cream.

"Sulking in the pool!" Sam replied.

"Why?"

"Because he's an idiot at times!" Sam replied. Steve considered for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Sam says you're sulking." Steve said, sitting on the side and dipping his feet in the pool.

"I am not!" Phil replied.

"Sam says you're an idiot."

"Sam says you're an idiot." Phil mimicked.

Steve went to leave when Phil stopped him.

"Steve." He whispered. "Go and drop your ice cream on Sam's back."

"Why?"

"Because it'll be funny!" Phil replied as if it will be obvious.

"But I want to eat it!"

"I'll buy you another one."

"With a flake?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Phil agreed pulling himself out of the water. He followed Steve over to where Sam was led on a sun bed. His attention was caught by a dark haired girl to the left of him who smiled flirtatiously at him. He grinned back at her, strutting confidently over to Sam.

The next thing he was on the floor in pain after slipping on a puddle of ice cream. His mum came running over to him, helping him up. He blushed deep red as he saw everyone sat up watching him and laughing. He glanced over at the dark haired girl who was giggling with her friends. He looked over at Sam who was consoling an upset Steve who was crying over his dropped ice cream.

"Have you broken anything?" His mum asked, sitting him down onto the sun bed next to Sam.

"My ice cream!" Steve sobbed.

"Shut up about you're bloody ice cream! I could be dying here!" Phil said in disbelief.

"Phillip! Don't swear!" His mum cuffed his ear. "And you're not dying!"

"But my arm!" Phil protested.

"There's nothing wrong with you!" Sam said. "You just want some sympathy cos you made a prat of yourself!"

"Mum, Sam swore!" Phil said.

"Snitch!" Sam replied.

"Mum, my arm really hurts!" Phil whined later that afternoon.

"Well if it still hurts when we get home tomorrow then I'll take you to the doctors."

"But it hurts now!"

"Come and help me pack." Sam said, grabbing his arm.

"Ahhhhh!" Phil screamed in pain.

"Phil stop exaggerating!" Sam said. "It's getting tiring."

"I'm not!"

After Sam had finished packing, she got into the bath. She was flicking through a magazine when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"What?"

"Can I come in?" Phil asked.

"Depends. If you just want to ogle me then you can go away."

"I just want to talk to you." He replied.

"Ok then. It's not locked."

Phil opened the door and sat on the floor, his arm in a sling.

"Where did you get that from?" Sam asked.

"The hotel nurse." He grinned. "She gave me a thorough examination!"

"Phil, you forget that I've already seen the hotel nurse. You pointed her out to me on the first day. And if you're trying to make me jealous, I have absolutely nothing to worry about!"

"Oh yeah … Well anyway, she thinks it's broken!"

"Phil …"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Me too." He replied.

"I love you." She smiled.

"Love you too!" He grinned. "And you're not frigid!"

"Good! ….. Do you want to get in with me?" She smiled flirtatiously.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Phil do you want to come shopping with me tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Nope can't."

"Why?"

"I'm having my cast changed." He grinned.

"And that will take all day?"

"Yeah cos Mum is gonna buy me lunch after. To make up for not believing I had a broken arm."

"Don't expect the same from me!" Sam replied.

"Not even a little bit of making up?" He asked.

"Well, maybe a little." She replied with a small smile. "I'll just have to take Jo shopping for underwear then."

"Hey, you never said it was underwear shopping!"

"Didn't I?" She asked with a smile.

"Can we go in the afternoon?"

"Gaz!" Jo burst into his room.

"Do you mind?" He asked, jumping away from his girlfriend Emma.

"I'll call back later then!" Jo smiled.

"Hey Jo, you alright?" Sam asked, talking on her mobile phone whilst opening the front door of her house.

"Yeah. What you been up to?" Jo asked.

"Me and Phil have just got back from shopping." She replied, holding the door open for Phil who was carrying all of her shopping.

"What you bought?"

"Ummm well I bought a new bikini in the sale and a new bag from TopShop and a new purse to go with it as well. And I bought some new underwear from La Senza for Phil."

"Typical!" Jo replied dryly.

"And I bought some nice shampoo from Boots."

"Well anyway, me and Gaz are having a party on Friday night. You're coming right?"

"Yeah course."

"You and Phil can stay over if you want but no hanky panky under my roof!"

"Ok." Sam blushed. "I'll tell him."

"Tell me what?" Phil asked.

On Friday night, Sam packed an overnight bag and arrived at Jo and Gary's at about 6pm. Phil was already there eating a slice of pizza. Sam sat on his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Alright babe?" He asked.

"I'll be even better if I can have some pizza?" She asked. Phil handed her the slice that he was holding. "Thank you baby." She said, kissing his cheek again.

"How long have Emma and Gary been together?" Sam asked, watching them cuddling in a corner.

"They got together when you were on holiday."

"Isn't she your cousin?" Sam asked again.

"Yeah. Well she's my cousin, but not Gary's."

"Ohhh right. Would have been a bit sick if she was his cousin." Sam replied, pulling a face. Jo nodded in agreement, watching her brother in the corner.

"Phil?" Sam asked a while later, swaying as she walked over to him.

"Yes babe."

"Do you think I'm a good kisser?"

"Of course you are baby. But let me just make sure." He replied, pulling her to sit on his lap.

"Phil!" Sam giggled.

"What underwear are you wearing?" Phil asked.

"Ummm. I can't remember." Sam giggled again.

"Well let me see then." He said, peering down her top.

"Oi! Pack it in Hunter! No hanky panky remember!" Jo interrupted sitting down next to him.

"He was just seeing what underwear I was wearing!" Sam defended.

"No one wants to know what underwear you're wearing Samantha!" Jo said huffily.

"I do!" Phil replied, scowling at Jo.

"What's the matter with you? You grumpy cow!" Sam asked.

"I am not! Just cos you flaunt yourself to all the guys. You … You … Hussey!"

"I am not a hussey!" Sam shouted, slapping Jo.

"Oh so you want to fight do you?" Jo replied, anger evident in her eyes. Jo pushed Sam, making her fall backwards and onto the floor. Jo climbed on top of her and slapped her. Sam pushed against her trying to get her off of her.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Everyone shouted. Zain pulled Jo away and Phil helped Sam to get up.

"She's trying to kill me! The stupid cow!" Sam shouted.

"You slag, trying to …." Zain pulled Jo out of the room and into the kitchen.

"She hurt my nose!" Sam said, beginning to cry.

"Why don't we go to bed, I think you've had enough to drink and everyone's starting to leave now." Phil suggested.

"No I want to party!" Sam replied.

"Well we can have our own private party."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah course. I'll show you my special party trick."

"Ok, can I show you mine?" Sam asked.

"I didn't know you had one."

"I don't but I'll make one up."

"Ok babes!" Phil replied, laughing to himself.

"Phil? Why does my nose hurt? Have you been hitting me?" Sam asked the next morning.

"No you and Jo had a punch up last night." Phil replied, turning over and attempting to go back to sleep.

"Did we? Why?"

"I don't know. You hit her first and then you were both on the floor! Everyone thought you were doing a live sex show!" Phil laughed. Sam scowled at him and poked him in the ribs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Cor I'm surprised they haven't had to widen the door way!" Sam said as Jo walked into the room.

"Why?" Jo asked, confused.

"To get your head through it!" Sam smiled.

"Hilarious!" Jo replied. Gary sniggered until Jo slapped him around the ear.

"Don't you think you two should make up?" Phil asked.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well for one thing, neither of you can remember why you were arguing."

"That's not the point!"

"So what is the point?" Phil asked.

"The point is, I'm not saying sorry until she says sorry." Sam said defiantly.

"So mature!" Phil replied sarcastically.

"Phil what am I gonna do if I fail my exams?" Sam asked worriedly.

"You won't fail Sam." Phil replied tiredly.

"But what if I do!"

"Sam, we've had this conversation every night for the last week."

"I know but …."

"No buts!" Phil interrupted. "Stop thinking about it!"

Samantha scowled at him and lay back down on his bed.

The following morning when Phil woke up, he turned over and looked at Sam. He frowned as he watched her biting her nails and her eyes filled with tears.

"Sam it isn't attractive then you bite your nails!" He said, sliding his arms around her waist.

"Phil why aren't you worried about your results?" Sam asked.

"Because it isn't the end of the world if you fail something. You can retake. Anyway, we'll know how we've done in a few hours."

"Yeah." Sam replied worriedly.

"Sam it isn't if you can change anything now."

"Yeah I know."

"Can we make a deal?" Phil asked.

"What kind of deal?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"If you get the same of better than me in all the subjects, you have to make up with Jo."

"But .." Sam began. "Oh all right!"

"Phil I can't open it. I'm too nervous. You do it!" Sam said thrusting an envelope into his hands. Phil rolled his eyes and ripped open the envelope.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well, you got As in English Language, English Literature, French, History, Maths and I.T. And you got As in Biology, Chemistry, Physics and Textiles."

"Really?" Sam asked. Phil nodded in reply and hugged her tightly.

"Well done babes!" He whispered. Samantha squealed and hugged him back.

"How did you do?" She asked.

"You open it for me." Phil said giving her his envelope.

"Sure?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Ok, well you got A in PE and Woodwork. As in Biology, Chemistry and Physics, Bs in English Language and Literature, I.T. and Maths. And C in French. The octopus incident obviously came in handy then. And a F in R.E." Sam smiled, hugging him again.

"Well done, I'm really proud of you. Apart from the R.E." Sam said softly to him. Phil grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah but its R.E.!" He said in defence.

"Let's go and see what everyone else got." Sam said, taking her hand in his own.

"See you were worried over nothing." Phil reminded her.

"Yeah."

"And now you have to make up with Jo." He reminded her again.

"Alright, alright." She said, laughing.

The couple met up with their group of friends who were all talking about their results. Sam was about to approach Jo when Emma came running towards them.

"Quick, you gotta get help. It's Gary!" She said in a hurry, pointing towards the back of the school. "We gotta phone an ambulance!" She said before running back to where she had come from, dragging Jo with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What's wrong?" Sam called after Jo.

"The prat got a pen stuck up his nose again!" Jo replied tiredly.

"Again?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he was trying to impress Emma by doing a walrus impression with 2 pens."

Sam began to laugh. Jo looked at her angrily before laughing herself and hugging her friend.

"Did you know that Gary used to have a crush on you?" Jo said. Sam choked on her coffee before staring at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He used to go on and on about you." Jo said.

"He doesn't anymore than?" Sam asked.

"No. Well he might after him and Emma split."

"How do you know they'll split up?"

"He always messes up!" Jo replied. Sam laughed, sipping her coffee.

"Shall we start shopping then?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, before I eat more cake."

"I'm really excited about going to college but it's gonna be so much like school." Sam began, looking through a rail of jeans in TopShop. "Everyone who I'm friends with already, are going as well."

"Yeah but that means you already know lots of people." Jo replied, scowling at the rail of jeans where her size was missing.

"But I want to meet new people as well."

"And forget about your dear old friends?"

"Of course not, you'll always be my best friend." Sam grinned.


End file.
